


Heat

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Heat

Neville trembled, his breath shaking as the other young man prowled closer. He could have run, if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to.

When he was with Draco, he wasn’t just Neville. He wasn’t just clueless, bumbling, harmless Neville. He was Draco’s.

He was still bumbling, and he still made dumb mistakes, but Draco just punished him more for it. And Neville thanked him for each stripe as it burned across his flesh.

Sweat stood out his brow, beading and gathering as it ran down his face, stinging his eyes with the salt and making him blink furiously. It was snowing outside and there was a fire burning nearby, but Neville was entirely focused on the pale, deadly form that moved steadily closer and closer to him. He flushed and shifted, trying to keep from looking too eager.

“Why do you keep coming back here?” Draco demanded.

“B…because,” Neville stammered. “I feel… _warm._ ”

* * *


End file.
